


In the Rain

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Kisses Bingo [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Chases, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: The heavy clouds overhead hadn’t been much of a surprise, despite the fact that they had the early morning staying much darker later than it otherwise would.  The news had mentioned that they might see some rain.  That it would most likely a light drizzle on and off throughout the day.  A dreary day was to be expected but nothing too out of the ordinary.Steve thought that the news station must have forgotten to check their radars before presenting their forecast.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Kisses Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885117
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting pretty good at this 1k word count thing! 
> 
> Kisses Bingo square G4: **Kiss in the Rain** | forehead bump

The heavy clouds overhead hadn’t been much of a surprise, despite the fact that they had the early morning staying much darker later than it otherwise would. The news had mentioned that they _might_ see some rain. That it would most likely a light drizzle on and off throughout the day. A dreary day was to be expected but nothing too out of the ordinary.

Steve thought that the news station must have forgotten to check their radars before presenting their forecast.

It wasn't even halfway through Sam and his morning run that the sky opened up and a drenching downpour, far heavier than what had been predicted, had them soaked to the bone in a matter of seconds. Steve had jolted when the rain first started, the cold water causing him to automatically flinch, his arms coming up ineffectually to protect his head. He huffed a disbelieving laugh and let his arms fall back to his side, slowing to a jog and then stopping entirely. 

His attention was drawn a few paces behind him where Sam’s startled, colorful swearing to the sudden rush of cold water echoed Steve’s thoughts exactly. That didn’t stop Steve from laughing at the impressive string of creative terms that the rain had drawn out. 

“Already soaked,” Sam pointed out, tilting his head into the rain and squinting around the drops to meet Steve’s eye. He glared half-heartedly at Steve’s obvious amusement. “Might as well push for home.”

Steve nodded and grinned, “Race you there?”

“‘Cause that’s not a recipe for disaster,” Sam smirked. “You’d end up plowing someone over with this kind of visibility.”

“Suppose that’s one way you might be able to win,” Steve teased.

“Keep it up and I’ll make you carry my ass the whole way,” Sam shot back. “Get us home and keep you out of trouble all in one go.”

“I could,” Steve smirked, drawing closer and crouching and reaching out as though to pick him up.

“That was _not_ a challenge, asshole,” Sam huffed with an amused laugh, his hands coming up to shove at Steve’s shoulder and moving quickly out of range when Steve darted forward, arm extended outward to catch Sam around the waist. Steve grinned and rushed toward Sam again, slipping just enough in the mud that Sam had no problems dodging him by feinting left and then bolting off to the right, out of reach for the second time. 

Life so rarely gave them moments of playfulness and the laughter was coming so freely that it wasn’t even a conscious decision to ignore the rain for a little longer. It didn’t matter that they were soaked clear through or that every running start ended up with their feet slipping against the ground. Like Sam had said, they were soaked already. The only things that seemed to matter was this playful chase and Sam’s laughter that accompanied the teasing remarks each time he dodged Steve’s hold.

They were both near breathless and slowing down when Steve finally caught Sam around the waist, tugging Sam backwards into his chest. He wrapped both his arms snugly around him and pressed a noisy kiss against Sam’s cheek before following up with a grin and a smug, “Got you.”

“Yeah, yeah, you got me,” Sam laughed, breathing heavily from the chase. The warm laugh turned into a low groan when Steve nuzzled against the side of his neck. “Come on, let’s get home before you start something you can’t finish.”

“Good point,” Steve agreed, reluctantly releasing his hold and taking a step back. 

They took off at a run, heads bowed against the downpour. It was oddly thrilling and energizing in a way that Steve couldn’t quite place or explain. An unexpected rush that had him grinning and laughing despite the cold water that continued to pelt them, only encouraged by the sound of Sam’s laughter beside him.

The rush carried them the distance back to the apartment and had Steve immediately crowding Sam back against the door when they made it inside, both of their breath coming in pants as Sam’s fingers twisted insistently into his hair and tugged him in for a heated kiss. Sam’s skin was chilled to the touch from the rain and Steve could feel the goosebumps under his fingertips when his hands drifted under Sam’s rain soaked shirt. But the press of their bodies and the taste of the rain on lips and teeth and tongue went a long way in chasing off the cold. 

Their waterlogged clothes were an almost distant concern then. Insignificant compared to the way that hands wandered and touched and clung to drenched fabric and the smooth skin and firm muscle beneath. To the way the adrenaline rush of being caught in the rain twisted into insistent desire. 

Clothes were shed with an urgency that had nothing to do with the rain, dropping to the floor just inside the door with a soggy _splat_ leaving them pressed skin to skin _._ It was only when the chill turned to harsh shiver that Steve crouched just enough to run his hands up the back of Sam’s bare thighs before tightening his grip and lifting, unwilling to break away from kissing and touching for even the short time needed to make it to the bedroom. 

Sam’s strong legs wrapped automatically around him, groaning low against Steve’s lips at the press of their bodies. And Steve maneuvered them through the living room as quickly as he could without ending up on the floor with as distracted as he was. The floor wouldn’t be nearly as comfortable, or warm for that matter, for what Steve had in mind.

The world outside the apartment, the sounds of the city that usually broke through, was muffled and drowned out by the downpour that hadn’t yet eased. But in the safety of their bed, the chill that being caught out in the rain was chased off in what Steve was convinced was the best way possible.


End file.
